Operation: Kurt's Heart
by yoshi456
Summary: Finn and Sam are in love with Kurt. What relationship will be created? Kinn or Kum?


_**Operation: Kurt's Heart**_

Two guys in McKinley want to win Kurt over for itself. Those two guys are in the football team. One of them is the new guy but the other one broke Kurt's heart last year by calling him the f word in kurt's basement. Those two guys guys are Sam and Finn. One day, in the choir room, before Kurt could come, both of them were fighting.

"You are not going to have Kurt. He's mine" Finn said at Sam. Sam got pissed off

"He's not yours. He's mine and it will be mine" Sam answered back.

Finn was about to launch himself to him but thanks god Kurt came in when he was about and stopped him.

"What are you guys fighting over?" Kurt asked. Sam and Finn look at him.

"They are fighting over you" Quinn said. Kurt was shocked when he heard that.

"Okay" Kurt said sitting in his usual chair. Sam seated behind and Finn seated next to him.

"I love you Kurt" Finn said taking Kurt's hand and kissing it.

"No, I love him" Sam said giving Kurt a massage in the shoulders. Mr. Shue entered and stared at Kurt with a confusing face.

"They are fighting over me" Kurt said.

"Okay" Mr. Shue said

"Hey, just give thanks God that Pucker man isn't fighting for me also" Kurt said.

"So, what are you two going to do about this competition over Kurt?" Santana asked

"They are going to sing whatever song they like to Kurt" Mr. Shue said. Kurt had a shocked face again.

"Why?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Because, this is glee club and we can sing about anything" Mr. Shue said

"I go first "Finn said motioning Artie and Puck

"Okay" Mr. Shue said "Kurt, you go in the middle of the chairs"

"Were are we going to seat?" Rachel asked.

"Good question" Mr. Shue said "The ones that thinks Finn will win goes by the left side and the ones that thinks Sam will win goes to the right"

"Were am I going?" Sam asked

"You go next to the door" Mr. Shue. Sam nodded going to the door waiting his turn.

Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, and Mike went to Sam's team but Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Puck and Artie went to Finn's team

"Okay, Finn you may begin" Mr. Shue said motioning Finn to begin.

"This is for you, babe" Finn said to Kurt. He flushed

Finn Hudson.

Deluga Heights.

F. F. F. F. F. H.

Come on.

Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh. Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.

You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.

Got a better solution for you boy. Oh. Oh. Just stay with me now.

Say the word and well go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

Come on. He'll be screaming out when it all goes down. Just leave with me now.

Say the word and we'll go. We can go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming more. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head.

Finn finished in one knee and holding Kurt's hand with his and kissing it and smiling.

"So, Kurt, what do you say?" Finn said giving a wink to Kurt.

"Let see how Sam does" Mr. Shue said motioning Sam.

"Go to your team, Finn" Rachel said

"I'm coming" Finn said going away from to Kurt sitting on his chair hoping he would win.

"Next, Sam, give your best " Mr. Shue said. Sam' team gave him two thumbs up.

"This is for you, Kurt" Sam said picking up his guitar and Kurt smiled.

I saw you there, so beautiful

You stopped and stared, so magical

Then you asked me for my name

And we took an out town train

Before you leave, get up to go

I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station?

Do you like, I need to know

What do you like?

before you go

Show me the place where you come from

And the places you dream of I wanna know everything you are

But before we get that far

Do you like, I need to know

Do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?

Watching movies on Sunday?

Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?

Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining?

Making faces in the station?

Do you like, yea yea yea yea

When Sam finished, Mr. Shue and his team applauded him.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked

"Yes Rachel" Mr. Shue said

"I want to change teams" Rachel said exited.

"Then go to the other team" Mr. Shue said

"So, Kurt, what do you think?" Sam asked Kurt. Kurt smiled.

Kurt stand up and went forward to Sam and wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and gave him a gently kiss in the lips. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and deepening the kiss. Finn and his team was shocked.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Because I know him. We both like Shakespeare and kissing in the rain. He doesn't admit it but he does. He really want something with me seriously" Kurt said arms around Sam's neck.

"Fine" Finn said "This will not be the last. I will have you like it or not"

"Don't worry, We will be ready" Sam said sitting on his chair with Kurt on his lap happily.

"Wow" Quinn said

"Okay, Puckerman, pay up" Mercedes said lifting her hand to Puck.

"Fine" Puck said having a $10 dollar in his hand

"You guys bet without me knowing?" kurt asked

"Of course" Tina said

"Since this 'fight' was going to be epic, we took the advantage to make bets" Santana said handing the money she put on the bet to Mercedes.

"I Love You Kurt and I mean it" Sam said giving Kurt a hug. Kurt smiled

"I know. Me too" Kurt said. Both stand up and share a kiss between them and then pulled back.

"So are they together or something?" Rachel asked. Both nodded.

"We are, right Sam?" Kurt asked

"Of course, dear" Sm said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and giving Kurt a kiss.


End file.
